Unknown Bond
by primaaryet
Summary: This is a Saralegui x Yuuri fanfic. Sara, the King of Small Shimaron will do anything in his power to possess the Maou, for to possess the Maou he will have the ultimate weapon in his hand to conquer the world. Will Yuuri succumb to Sara’s desires?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kyou Kara Maou but I own this fiction of my mine. I only borrow the characters.

--

Prologue

Saralegui's Point of View

- Small Shimaron's Balcony –

Kyou Kara Maou OVA R, Episode 5

"Is this acceptable, Your Majesty? Letting them go like this?" Beries said.

They were in the balcony, looking out the party of the Maou of Shin Makoku. He was looking out the fading figure of Yuuri-Heika, the one who interests me so.

"I like you more and more, Yuuri. I'll get my hands on you someday." He said it with conviction.

"And when that someday happens, I will never let him go. And that's a promise Yuuri-Heika. Come, Beries. There are many things to do."

Before he enters the castle, he cast a glance to where Caloria is, where the party of Yuuri-Heika is riding towards to.

After a Year

It has been a year since Yuuri-Heika has come here in Small Shimaron as a guest, and still my desire for him does not wane but now it more profound. So profound that he is willing to beg down to the Fates for the time to come for Yuuri-Heika to be in his possession.

And when the opportunity comes, I will give everything in my possession to conquer that magnificent man.

But the most astounding of all, is that it has not been a year since Yuuri-Heika piqued my interest. It started when I heard from my spies the power that the new Maou held, and my interest I have with him becomes strong when I heard his power especially when a Mazoku can't use his power in the Human Lands as there are many Houseki in place to prevent any Mazoku to enter their territories. But he defeated the norm, he is at ease in the Human Lands and use his Maryoku even if for only a short time but enough to do a damage to his enemies if he will to.

He is unique.

And that's made him more interesting.

I heard many of his adventures, mostly adventures in the Human Lands. These adventures help me keep occupied to the boredom that I feel as there as no such exciting happenings occur in this country.

The first adventure that I heard from my spies are his journey to retrieve Morgif the sword that can only wield by the Maou, and in that journey how he saved the whole ship full of passengers from the cruel sailors, and in effect made an allies to another Human country. Then there is tournament he enter to gain the power of Morgif be absorbing the life force of an old man that is one of the audience, and also left an amount of gold for the boy.

The second journey that he made is saving the exiled women – that was in the desert prison. Not just women, but also children and the elderly as they flee away from the Human government, and give them sanctuary to his own land.

The third amazing act he does is to put out the fire that engulfs the establishment, and save two persons and heal one of them. After that he adopted a young girl that rumored to be tried to assassinate him, and then accepted the exiled Mazoku back to Shin Makoku.

Then his adventure to find the Four Forbidden boxes, boxes that contained the power of Soushu. There are only little information about it, as the Big Shimaron tries to cover it up. The only information that I have heard is that Yuuri-Heika saved the world from the terrifying power of the Four Forbidden Boxes.

Then from what I heard Maxine (the pony-tail guy) when he had a chance to enter into the Blood Pledge Castle that once an intruder is known the maids that he befriended plead to the Maou for his to just let him return home safely, and the Maou agreed.

So, when I got the chance to meet him personally. I grab it, and it happens when there is a ball introducing the new King of Big Shimaron. Not only I met him even with the disguise his power is unfathomable so I easily identify him in the crowds but I have dance with him.

I can't forget the feeling of holding him in my arms, twisting and turning to the dance floor and how we captivated the other guests to our rhythmic dance. I wish that I could see his true beauty not the disguise and wish that the dance will last long but alas the music stop.

But my feeling of disappointment of not holding him in my arms anymore stop when I comforted myself to the knowledge that the Fates will someday give him to me, as it is written.

And when that someday comes, my obsession will become my possession.

And then, he was captured and to be executed the day after tomorrow in the arena where he fought last in the Big Shimaron.

Then and there, I saw with my very own two eyes the power he held. So powerful, so addictive and so magnificent.

And someday that person will be mine, and in turn I will be powerful.

For someday my obsession will become my possession, and nothing could stop me.

Then I heard the noise around me, the guards knocking urgently. Beries talking sternly to the guard, I only heard few words from their exchange.

"…in the fountain…a man…unconscious"

Beries only nod to the guard and walked forward to my direction.

"What is the commotion about, Beries?" I asked as my curiosity is piqued by the few words that I have heard from their brief conversation.

"Heika, a man suddenly appears unconscious in the fountain and his appearance fit to the Maou."

And when I heard that, I smiled at Beries and said "It is time. Come, Beries. My obsession has arrived to become my possession."

END PROLOGUE

This is the longest chapter that I have written so far, and its just 3 pages. So congratulate me. Haha! It's a big improvement from a lazy bum like me.

If you notice, there is a redundancy of a statement or something like that: My obsession will become my possession. I got it from a fiction in the Naruto category the title is Possession and Obsession by phantomsnow – so try and read it. Hope you will like it.

**So what do you think? Can you give me some ideas what do you want to see in the next chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. This story is just another product of an imaginative mind. **

**Chapter One**

**- Wolfram's Breakdown and Yuuri's Promise – **

**Shin Makoku**

**Yuuri's Point of View**

As I walked down the hallways of the Blood Pledge Castle towards to the Maou's Bath. Yuuri can't help think that he's lucky to have this time that everything has gone alright, there are no upcoming wars that threaten the established peace through the recent alliance between the Mazoku and the Human countries.

As the alliance was only recent everyone is still on their guard and it means that there will be no mischiefs that will destroy the peace that everyone is enjoying so far. As Gwendal put it that I can rest and relax in my home world as I have worked so hard and seen a massive improvement and must receive a reward and that reward is to go back to my home world.

After Gwendal simply assure me that I can return to my home world, as I have hinting them that I miss my family so much and the amenities that Earth can provide that their world can't. I simply give up as I do not want to put another wrinkles in Gwendal's face, as also I need this much vacation even if I will have to be back to a student's life.

So I told them that if there is an emergency that needed my immediate attention that Shinou and Ulrike can call me back anytime.

And then I will to return to my home world today after I reach the Maou's Bath, and enjoy the life that I have missed as I have mostly stay in Shin Makoku. Another reason that I have asked and agree for this vacation is the recent revelations about someone or particularly a person that named Wolfram.

I recently discovered that I have feelings for the blonde fire wielding mazoku, and I can't seem to ignore the engagement that I accidentally put myself into when I first arrive in Shin Makoku. My feelings for Wolfram have developed, and truly everything that I think about Wolfram does not fall into category of friendship anymore and it scares me.

So before I left, I asked Wolfram of what he feels about the engagement and what he feels about me. And the opportunity presents to me yesterday before we go to sleep as he was also leaving tomorrow to scout the boundaries.

-Flashback-

"_Wolf, could I talk to you for a moment?" _I asked before he can lay himself in the bed. I fidget as I'm nervous of this talk even if I initiate it first.

"_What is it, wimp?"_ he replied and I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"_Don't call me a wimp!"_ I can't help myself to reply back.

Honestly how can I have more than friendly feelings for this guy. Do I have a masochistic tendencies?

"_So talk, wimp. Don't just sit there and think about whatever goes in your wimpy brain."_ I can really see that Wolfram is trying to hold his temper.

So I breathe in a lot of air and fire way the question:_ "Wolfram, do you love me as more than a friend?"_ I said before my courage left me and become a wimp.

"_You're not only a wimp but also an idiot, a wimpy idiot! Damn you, Yuuri! Are you really that dense!? Everyone knows in Shin Makoku that I love you! As everybody also knows how I tried to seduce you, and fail at it, wimp!"_

I can't help but blinked repeatedly and stare at Wolfram as he is a new specimen for me to study. And when my brain finally recognizes that it is really Wolfram in front of me and not some alien, the words that release from the firey blonde register in my brain.

"_I love you"_ and _"Seduce you"_.

As those words fly inside my brain and caught by the processing department and release to response department. The only response that I could give is and fall out of my bed, and register that my butt hurts from the impact.

"_So you love me? Really love me?"_

"_Are you not only a wimpy idiot but also deaf? Yes, I love you! Is that difficult to comprehend?! Love you as I want you to be my lover!? You get it!?"_ Uh-Oh, I'm in trouble now I can really see that Wolfram is fuming and steaming. Trouble Alert!

"_Okay, Wolfram. Don't throw a fireball at me, please!"_ I beg but really I'm just stalling for time, and also so that I can talk with Wolfram properly without his temper going against me.

"_Why didn't you just say so to my face?"_ Really, I am an idiot. I choose to ask him that question. Oh no, his face is flush and it is not a good flush but an angry flush.

"_Because every time that I give signals that there is something more, you just don't get it. And after giving so much clues or signals and you still don't get it. I give up. If you don't get it then it means that there you don't think me of much more than a friend!"_

So that's why from the past few days there are less interaction between us, as Wolfram does not initiate some of his crazy ideas. And when I think about it, when Wolfram starts to stop giving me signal, as he put it. That's when it started, I also notice the missing presence of Wolfram and trying to find him only to know that he is busy with training of his troops whenever that I am free.

Take a deep breath, Yuuri. You can do it.

"_Let's stop this talk of nonsense, wimp. I'm tired and I want to sleep."_ Wolfram said, as he arranged his pillow for a comfortable position.

"_Wait, Wolf. What if I tell you that I feel something for you that are more than just friend?"_ he said it so fast that he need to take another deep breath.

"_I don't need your sympathy, wimp!" _Wolfram suddenly sits up facing me, and fist a handful of his nightgown, as if restraining himself to strangling me.

"_No! It's not sympathy, Wolf. I really do have feelings for you, and I just realize it when we have spent more of time without each other I longed for your company. But, I'm not sure yet of my feelings for you, so please give me time to analyze what I feel for you, please." _I know that my eyes are verge on tears, pleading for Wolfram to understand my feelings and that I am not lying.

Wolfram looks into my eyes, as if trying to see my sincerity and after a while he nodded to me and impulsively hugged him and promised him: _"When I return, I will know what are my feelings for you, so please wait for me!"_

"_Thank you, Yuuri. At least I have now hope that you feel something for me that is much more than a friend. Let's sleep, Yuuri. We have a long day tomorrow."_ As we lay down and close our eyes, I felt Wolfram's arms wound around me, embracing me tightly and not letting me go and I fell asleep feeling safe and feeling warmth.

-End of Flashback-

All that thinking, I didn't notice that I arrive at my destination, the Maou's Bath and for me to go back to my home world. I only have to dip into the water with clothes on as he is not yet accustomed to arrive in the same place or particularly their bathtub at home.

Before I get into the water, I thought of everything that I forgot to do before I go. I already said goodbye to Wolfram the day before, and also left a letter for him to read. I already said goodbye to the others and Greta, and I also reminded Ulrike and Shinou about what will do if there is an emergency.

Everything is done and there's nothing that I can recall that I forgot, so I can already leave. I get into the water and think of the bathtub in my home that is always ready for my way of travel. I hope I didn't miss this time.

Here it goes.

And then I felt the swirling of the water, pulling me down into a vortex.

And not knowing that the Fates have brewed something for him. For the Fates decided to give the King of Small Shimaron a chance to his obsession.

Author's Note: Hope you like it.

I really want to write this chapter as Wolfram's Betrayal, the plot is like Teach Me Sadness and Pain, and the Last Breath. But it didn't go that way!

And please review, your ideas are welcome. By the way, I do not have a BetaReader, can anyone offer me one because I know my grammar sucks!

Give me another congratulations because this is the longest chapter I have so far, haha. What a big improvement don't you think so? Inspiration struck me, so I welcome you and keep coming to me.

**Please Review!**

**Also read my Profile, as there is POLL of what you want to happen in the next chapter!**


	3. Author's Note: Hey! I'm Back

Author's Note:

It has been a year since I've written this fic and still some readers are interested in the updates of such story. Thank you for your support, as I have already done with my thesis. I am gladly will start up the story once again. But, this will be a re-write as there are some grammars that need of improvement. And I need a willing BETA, (**any willing out there?**)

Also, some **REVIEWS** that gives me idea to the opinion of my reader.

I may not update regularly but I will try as I am in the stage of looking for a job and hopefully will find one.

Just give me time.


End file.
